Des larmes de verre
by ninafranc
Summary: L'équipe Fringe a un cas difficile qui leur est donné quand des jeunes couples mariés se transforment en verre. Un Fic d'infiltration.  Fic écrit en anglais, juste traduit par moi.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai juste traduit une histoire écrite en anglais par Oranfly et Americanchick.**

**Le titre anglais est « Tears of glass ».**

**J'espère que vous aimerai, tout mérite leurs revient. Merci**

Chapitre 1: Halloween avec Broyles par Americanchick

Le vent sifflait à travers les arbres, éparpillant les dernières feuilles restantes au sol, qui rejoignirent leurs compagnons tombés dans les piles. Chaque maison était éclairée avec des témoins lumineux orange et des décorations d'halloween qui brillait dans le noir, avec le son étrange du déploiement des portes qui s'ouvrent laissant sortir des enfants en différents costumes, tenant leurs sacs ou des seaux dans l'espoir d'obtenir des sucreries.

« Mec, on dirait qu'ils sont dans la maison » dit l'un d'entre eux à leur chef.

« Toutes les lumières sont éteintes » ricana le chef. « Ils sont pas dans la maison. »

"Très bien, mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous faire prendre." déclara le premier qui avait parlé.

"Cesse d'être un bébé." remarqua un autre, les trois d'entre eux attendirent que la porte de la maison donnant sur la rue se ferme. Enfin, ils se faufilèrent sur leur chemin vers l'arrière où ils trouvèrent une porte et forcèrent le verrou presque sans effort, grâce a leurs années de pratique. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils s'y faufilèrent, tout en étant à l'écoute du moindre bruits qui pourrait indiquer la présence de n'importe qui dans la maison.

«Viens». murmura l'un d'eux, les conduisant à travers la maison sombre vers la salle de séjour où ils étaient tenus de trouver quelques choses ayant de la valeur. Quand ils eurent osé allumer une lampe torche, ils furent instantanément un saut en arrière quand la lumière brilla sur quelque chose sur le canapé.

«Mec, c'est quoi ça?" demanda le chef, en poussant de suite le plus jeune pour aller enquêter.

"Ce sont des gens." répondu le plus jeune avec crainte. «ils sont en verre."

"Ce sont des décorations." Celui du milieu roulait des yeux.

"Je sais pas mec, regarde les, ils ont l'air sacrément réel." dit le chef tout en marchant en direction du couple sur le canapé, une fois arrivé au niveau du couple il toucha la main de l'homme et on entendit un craquement remplir la salle, l'un des doigts de l'homme se détache et tombe au sol, le sang instantanément coula vers une zone libre et s'étendit au sol.

"Qu'est-ce?" L'un d'eux cria, reculant rapidement et tirant son téléphone de sa poche.

«Que fais-tu?" Le plus jeune demanda.

"Appeler la police idiot." cria celui avec le téléphone en composant le 17.

«Viens, nous devons sortir d'ici." dit l'aîné au plus jeune, laissant l'autre homme dans la maison pour terminer l'appel téléphonique. Il sortit peu après eux, le groupe fuit aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, les sirènes de police retentissaient déjà pas trop loin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pas ce soir." grognait Olivia, tirant hors de sa poche son téléphone qui sonnait et furieuse contre celui qui l'appeler.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Rachel, marchant vers elle.

«le travail». Répondit Olivia et pressa le bouton d'appel. "Bonjour?"

Rachel pouvait dire juste par le langage corporel de sa sœur qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de passer le reste de la nuit avec elle et Ella, comme elle l'avait prévu. Cela ne semblait pas être un échec quand elles prévoyaient quelque chose en une famille, mais voila Olivia devait partir pour faire qui sait quoi, et pour ne revenir que plusieurs jours plus tard, perturbés Rachel se demandait ce que sa sœur avait bien pu faire pour son emploi.

"Je dois y aller." s'excusa Olivia, Ella se joignit à eux et avec un air triste.

»Mais tante Liv, tu était censé passer la nuit avec nous à faire des choses amusantes." L'enfant fit la moue.

«Je sais ma chérie, et je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois aller travailler." expliqua Olivia, en regardant Rachel pour de l'aide.

"Nous allons passer du temps avec tante Liv plus tard." dit Rachel. "on continuera halloween, d'accord?"

"Ok". Ella soupira, en marchant jusqu'à la maison suivante.

«Je suis désolé Rach." s'excusa de nouveau Olivia.

«vas-y, ton travail est important." Rachel hocha la tête. «va». Elle la pressa et regarda sa sœur s 'éloigner rapidement à pied.

Olivia monta dans sa voiture et composé le numéro de Peter, elle attend un petit moment avant qu'il décroche.

"S'il te plaît dites-moi que c'est juste un appel social». Il gémit au lieu d'un bonjour.

"Désolé."soupira-elle.

»Livia, Walter n'a pas arrêter de parler de ce fameux soir depuis je ne sais quand et tu veux que je l'empêche d'avoir cette nuit?" soupira Peter.

"Je sais Peter, mais Broyles vient d'appeler et il a besoin de nous." expliqua-t -elle. «Je ne suis pas heureux de ça non plus, mais il n'aurait pas appeler, si c'était pas important."

"Bien ... Walter!" l'entendit elle l'appeler, pour obtenir de grandes quantités de grogne en retour. Elle pouvait les entendre se chamailleries avant que Peter soupira et se tourna vers le téléphone. "j'espère que Broyles a une bonne enquête pour nous." Il cracha.

"Hé, ce n'est pas non plus exactement ce que je voulais faire ce soir, soit, tu peux être en colère contre tout ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, alors ne t 'en prend pas à moi." dit-elle sèchement.

«Ta raison, désolé." dit-il et raccrocha, elle regarda son téléphone un moment avant de le jeter sur le siège passager et de conduire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sont-ils ... en verre?" demanda Peter tout en marchant à la travers la maison vers le salon.

«Il y apparaît bien." Broyles hocha la tête et regarda Walter qui entrait et instantanément se dirigea vers le corps.

"Oh c'est fascinant." Il s'écria, s'accroupit et se penchant pour mieux voir. "Nous allons devoir les ramener au laboratoire."

«Nous pouvons essayer." répondit un des agents en haussant les épaules. «Ils semblent assez fragiles. Il manquait un doigt à l'un d'eux quand nous sommes arrivés et un autre a perdu une oreille peu de temps après notre arrivée."

"Est-il possible de les mettre dans des caisses d'emballage?" suggéra Walter et on entendit Peter soupirer. «Ils ont besoin être en sécurité. Si nous les voulons en une seule pièce ou a quelque chose de proche de ça."

"Peut-on lui obtenir des caisses?" demanda Peter se tournant vers Broyles et voyant Olivia rentrer, en lui donnant un regard aigre.

«Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour le Dr Bishop." dit Broyles se tourna vers un agent qui hocha la tête et partit. Broyles s'adressa ensuite à Peter et Olivia : «J'ai besoin de parler avec vous et l'agent Dunham un petit moment."

Peter et Olivia échangèrent un regard avant que Peter lui fasse signe d'aller devant et ils suivirent Broyles à travers quelques pièces avant de s'arrêter dans la cuisine où Broyes chassa les agents présent pour confidentialité.

"Il y a eu d'autres cas de personnes transformées en verre. Nous avons suivis ces cas, mais nous n' avons pas été en mesure de traquer les gens qui en sont responsables. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que les cibles sont nouvellement mariés et jouent un rôle dans le maintien de l'ordre en quelque sorte. "expliqua t-il.

"Ok". dit lentement Olivia.

"Une discution a eu lieu pour envoyer deux personnes du département d'infiltration de fringe. Nous avons pensé que Walter ne pourrai pas y intégrer et Astrid est encore trop frais dans le domaine du FBI. Donc il ne reste plus que vous deux."

«Alors, vous voulez que nous nous infiltrons et faisons semblant d'être mariés?" demanda Peter.

"Pas exactement". Broyles secoua légèrement la tête. «Nous croyons que les gens derrière ça, sont très minutieux et nous croirions qu'ils seraient si vous faisiez semblant."

«Whoa, whoa, attendez." dit Peter, ses sourcils chiffonné ensemble et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Vous voulez que nous nous marions pour de vrai ?"

"Oui."

«Il n'y a pas une autre façon?" demanda Olivia, en essayant d'assimiler ce que son patron venait de leur dire.

"Non" déclara Broyles. "Vous vous marierez le vendredi et commencerez l'infiltration le même jour."

«Monsieur ...»

"Reprenez le travail." déclara Broyles, les laissant se regarder l'un et autre.

"Si ce n'était pas Broyles, je me serais demander s'il plaisantait." Peter soupira.

"Eh bien il va passer du temps avec Ella et Rachel." Olivia gémit. «Viens, nous avons besoin de nous remettre au travail."

»Livia, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure." Peter admis. "C'est juste que Walter avait planifier cette soirée il y bien longtemps et de lui avoir pris ça, il était vraiment très déçus. Il semble plus heureux maintenant, mais tu aurais dû le voir avant d'arriver ici. Et je n'aurais pas du être impoli.; je sais que tu as Ella avec toi en ce moment. En quoi c'est-elle déguiser? "

«En princesse." Olivia haussa les épaules. "Où Walter a trouvé son costume?"

"Un magasin de friperie en réalité. Peu d'endroits vendent des costumes de banane pour adultes." Il sourit.

«Qui l'aurait cru?" Olivia plaisanta avec un sourcil levé.

»Peter J'ai besoin d'aide pour les mettant dans les boîtes!" appela Walter en tirant les deux de la cuisine pour qu'ils l'aident à mettre les gens en verre dans leur caisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Faux magie d'Halloween par Oranfly

Olivia et Peter avaient réussi à s'ignorer tout le lundi, malgré l'existence de corps frais dans le laboratoire et l'affaire en cours. Aucun d'eux n'était disposé à admettre qu'ils avaient entendu correctement ce que Broyles avit dit se marier. Et ainsi ils passèrent tout le lundi prétendant qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu du tout. Lorsque Olivia se rendit dans le bureau de Broyles, à la fin de la journée. Il jeta son journal et s'appuya dans son fauteuil.

"Pour aider à commencer; page cinq." Broyles dit.

Olivia tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la page cinq pour trouver une petite photo de Peter et elle reflétant un couple amoureux et heureux.

«Jolie montage »

"Vous n'avez aucune idée combien il était difficile de trouver des photos de vous deux souriant." dit Broyles. «Agent Dunham, je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler l'importance de cette semaine qui est de faire croire à ce mariage imminent. Vous avez le reste de cette semaine pour convaincre tous les gens qui vous connaissent que vous êtes bien profondément amoureux et que vous voulez vous marier. "

«Oui, monsieur." repondit Olivia se sentant stupide de même essayer de décrocher.

«Nous avons aussi bien besoin de faire la lumière sur vous deux dés que possible, donc nous avons loué un appartemente pour vous deux pour déménager et la cérémonie et la réception aura lieu au parc. Et Dunham, » il a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle acquiesça. «Essayez de paraître heureuse."

Olivia se battit en elle même pour ne pas rouler ses yeux et froncer les sourcils, mais au lieu cela elle fit un faux sourire.

«Vous feriez mieux de travailler sur ce sourire. Je ne veux pas vous voir dans les bureaux jusqu'à lundi prochain. Vous avez un mariage à plannifier." Broyles lui tendit un bout de papier avec une adresse et un jeu de clés. «Il est tout prêt pour vous deux afin que vous y emmenagiez."

Olivia hocha la tête et prit ce qu'il lui tendit avant de quitter son bureau et revenir à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires et rentrer chez elle. Elle regardait son téléphone cellulaire comme si elle s'attendait qu'il lui dise quoi faire avant qu'elle ne se décide à l'appeler pour le mettre au courant. Deux sonneries plus tard il répondit.

"Peter Bishop," sa voix était celle d'un homme d'affaires et Olivia se demanda un moment s'il savait que c'était elle.

"Hey, c'est moi. Tu es occupé en ce moment?" demanda Olivia, en tripotant ses clefs.

«Je pourrai être libre, pourquoi?" demanda Peter, déjà suspicieux.

«Pourrait tu me rejoindre à cette adresse?" demanda Olivia.

"il y d'autres corps? Devrais-je emmenais Walter?" demanda Peter et elle pouvait l'entendre tâtonner chercher son blouson et ses clés.

«Non, rien de tout cela et si tu pouvais le laisser à la maison, j'apprécierais." dit elle, se sentant un peu nerveux au sujet de la discussion qu'ils devront avoir.  
>«D'accord, quand as tu besoin de moi là-bas?" demanda-t-il.<p>

"Dès que tu le pourra, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas pressé", lui assura Olivia puis elle lui lut l'adresse.

"Ok, on se voit dans quinze minutes." dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Olivia saisit ses clés de voiture, son téléphone, l'adresse, et le journal avant d'aller à la rencontre de Peter. Ce fut une mauvaise journée accompagné d'un temps sombre et pluivieux. Peut-être était ce le témoignage de la manière dont Olivia se sentais quand elle arriva à l'appartements. Cela resemblait à un ancien entrepôt rénové pour des unités de style condo et Olivia baissa de nouveau les yeux vers l'adresse pour vérifier le numéro de l'appartemen : 401. Olivia attendit Peter dans la voiture, il arriva seulement cinq minutes plus tard et se gara juste derrière elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer la voiture dans l'allée du complexe. Peter n'a pas tardé à suivre et ils descendirent et se tenèrent debout sous l'auvent, ils étaient légèrement transpirant. Sans un mot, Olivia scanna le passe au delà du point de vérification de sécurité et la porte fit un clic, et les laissa entrer dans le bâtiment.

Ils scrutèrent la grande entrée qui était fait tout de briques et de poutres de bois apparents.

«Alors, pourquoi sommes nous ici?" demanda Peter dubitatif.

"Pour voir notre nouvelle maison», déclara Olivia comme si c'était bien connu.

«Notre nouvelle quoi?" demanda Peter incrédule.

Olivia l' ignora pour l'instant, et commenca à marcher vers les escaliers qui les emmènent à leur appartement. Peter la suivit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en face de la porte n°401. Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans l'appartement de style loft. L'appartement ressemblait beaucoup à l'entrée, il était fait avec des murs de briques et un plafonds ouvrant qui révéler des poutres en bois et des conduits. Trois pas plus loin sur la gauche on y trouvait la cuisine tandis que la salle à manger et le salon étaient en ligne droite.

«Je ne suis pas payé assez s' ils peuvent s'offrir cela", déclara Peter impressionné. Ils se séparèrent pour explorer l'appartement meublé et les deux terminèrent leur visite très impressionné. Olivia prit place sur le canapé et attendit que Peter ai fini d'explorer. Quand finalement il prit place à côté d'elle, elle lui tendit le journal; déjà ouvert à la page appropriée. Sa réaction fut rapide et sarcastique.

«Je ne me souviens pas avoir poser pour ça ...» plaisanta t-il sèchement.

«Tu étais plûtot ivre à ce moment, d'où le sourire." lui sourit elle.

"Haha, elle a le sens de l'humour aujourd'hui", plaisanta Peter tout en roulant ses yeux. Olivia rit, puis ils devienrent silencieux. Peter baissa les yeux sur le papier et Olivia sur ses genoux.

«Ecoute, je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne avec qui tu veux le faire, mais je te promets d'essayer et de ne pas rendre ça difficile pour toi," Olivia divaguait.

«Comme ça? On me faisant le petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins?" plaisanta Peter. »Olivia, je sais que cela va être bizarre, mais ça n'a pas à être aussi mauvais que tu me le présente. Nous sommes amis et nous nous entendons plutôt bien pour la plupart des choses, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de faire un peu semblant. "

Olivia fit un visage inquiet tout en essayant de le lire pour savoir s'il était vraiment honnête. 

»Olivia, ne me regardez pas comme ça Ce n'est pas la fin du monde et je te promets que je ne te demanderai pas de faire l'amour avec moi."

Olivia toussa comme si elle avait accidentellement avalé de travers sa salive. Peter se mit à rire et lui tapota le dos pour dégager ses voies respiratoires.

«Alors, quand est ce que nous emménageons?" demanda t-il d'un air détaché, voyant qu'elle avait besoin de changer de sujet.

«Quand on veux, je suppose. Ca serai plus réalistique si nous choisissons une date et mettions nos forces en commun et obtenions l'aide de quelques amis", proposa Olivia. Peter acquiesça de la tête.

"Je suppose que cela signifie que nous devons faire des trucs du stype MAP...», dit Peter, grimaçant un peu. 

"MA-quoi?" demanda Olivia avec un sourcil levé.

"Les marques d'affections publique." 

«Oh, ummm, désolé mais je pense que oui si nous voulons convaincre les gens que nous sommes follement amoureux." dit elle embarassé. Peter lui sourit et se remit sur ses pieds. Olivia le regarda, perplexe à ce qu'il faisait, mais il lui pris sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Quand elle fut debout en face de lui, il lui prit aussi l'autre main ainsi leurs mains étaient suspendu entre eux presque maladroitement.

«D'accord, il faut que ça est l'air convaincant et non pas comme si nous étions des cousins qui sortent ensemble, donc passons en revue certaines bases des marques d'affections publique." dit il, l'air plutôt sérieux pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Olivia acquiesça et l'attendit pour commencer leur tutoriel. «D'abord, se tenir les mains." Il leva leurs mains vers le haut pour avoir un visuel de ce qu'ils faisaient et puis, lentement, il laça ses doigts avec les siens et les fit descendre lentement. Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Olivia à la sensation de ses paumes contre le siennes.

"Deuxièmement, les touchers occasionnels." Il laissa ses mains et porta une main autour de sa taille et le pressa doucement tandis qu'Olivia amena une main sur sa poitrine qui s'y reposa. Ils étaient tous deux solides comme congelés pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Olivia glousse et laisse s'affaisser ses épaules. Peinant à rassembler le courage qu'elle pu trouver, Olivia porta sa main libre jusqu'à son cou et toucha doucement sa peau nue. Elle le regarda avec fascination pendant que les yeux de Peter flottait un peu et ensuite elle revient à la normale. 

«Trois, ummm, s'embrasser ..." la voix de Peter était un peu rauque et Olivia se mordit la lèvre en anticipant. Ils se rapprochérent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres délicatement se collent et Olivia essaya de ne pas reculer quand elle sentit un frisson d'électricité traverser son corps vers le bas jusqu'à ses orteils, qui fit accélérer son coeur et se retourner son estomac. Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi avant que Peter la rapproche à lui et qu'il approfondisse le baiser de sorte qu'il y avait peu de doute à ce qu'ils étaient cousins. Olivia riposta un gémissement de satisfaction, pendant qu' il joua ses lèvres comme une symphonie, rendant les choses plus profondes et les lèvres d'Olivia tremblèrent. Quand ils se séparèrent ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle et Olivia le regarda pendant qu'il avait les yeux ferméencore quelques secondes et il avait l'air plutôt ahuri quand il rouvrit les yeux.

"Certainement pas cousins ..." Peter murmura avec un sourire.

Olivia rit et recula de quelques centimètres.

«Je pensais que puisque nous avons tous un peu raté la fête d'Halloween, que nous pourrions faire nôtre propre Halloween avec Walter, Astrid, Rachel, et Ella demain soir. Peut-être louer quelques films d' Halloween et manger de la pizza et des bonbons?" proposa Peter.

Olivia lui sourit avec excitation. "Ouais, j'adorerais ça!"

«Génial», il recouvrit son sourire. "C'est peut être nos premier début comme couple."

Olivia acquiesça un peu nerveusement et se mordit la lèvre.

«Nous serons bien." assura Peter. Olivia acquiesça distraitement, prête à le croire. Il lui prit sa main et entrelacés ses doight avec les siens. «Pouvons nous y aller?"

«Ouais», déclara Olivia, sachant que Rachel et Ella étaient probablement en train de l''attendre. 

Faux Halloween

Ils avaient tous décidé d'avoir leur fête improvisée chez Olivia et ils s'y reunissèrent vers cinq heures pour le dîner. Rachel faisait des spaghettis avec de la viande, du pain à l'ail et une salade et Astrid avait apporter quelques desserts. Ils assirent autour de la télé pour regarder le films d'Halloween de Charlie Brown et dînèrent. Peter et Olivia étaient ravis de voir à quel point Walter et Ella passèrent un bon moment. Quand ils finirent de manger, Olivia fit sa première tentative de "MAP" pour la nuit et s'assit près de Peter, se courbant dans son côté de sorte que leurs corps s'alignent ensemble. Peter lui sourit avant de placer un doux baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Quand le film fut terminé Rachel et Astrid nettoyérent pendant qu'Ella insista à Peter de l'amuser.

«Eh bien, je connais quelques tours de magie," offrit Peter et sortit une pièce de monnaie. Olivia se moqua de lui et se sépara de lui par un baiser sur la joue en lui donnat l' excuse qu'elle devait aider en cuisine pendant qu'ils jouèrent. Quand ils eurent tous fini de nettoyer les dégâts que le dîner avait causé, Rachel attrapa le bol de bonbons restant et ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le salon. 

"Tante Liv! Tante Liv! Peter sait faire de la magie!" Ella cria avec agitation quand elle les aperçut entrée.

«Oh sait il vraiment," sourit Olivia et prit le siège à côté de Peter de nouveau.

"Montre-lui cel avec l'oreille, Peter!" plaida Ella et Peter ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

"Ok", et Peter se tourna vers le visage d'Olivia. «À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu te nettoyais les oreilles, Dunham?"

Olivia ria, et joua. "Oh, je ne sais pas, hier?"

«Eh bien, nous allons voir ça." Peter amena sa main vide derrière l'oreille droite d'Olivia et avec un grand geste il caressa doucement son oreille et tira sa main en arrière pour en sortir une bague en diamant et la présenter à Olivia. Le souffle prit dans sa gorge et son ventre tomba à l'intérieur d'elle. "Je n'ai jamais trouvé une femme digne de cet anneau. Il était à ma mère et avant elle, à ma grand-mère. Mais s' il y a une femme qui le mérite, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher plus loin que toi, Olivia Dunham. Tu es la plus courageux, la femme la plus belle et dévouée que je n'ai jamais rencontré et je ne peux seulement espérer que tu acceptes cet anneau et vivre avec moi pour le restant de nos jours. "

Le silence était assourdissant et Olivia resta bouche bée à lui et à l'anneau; un simple assortissement solitaire dans un bande d'or avec deux petites pierres vertes situé à côté du diamant.

»Olivia?" dit Peter avec un petit rire nerveux.

Avalant le nœud dans sa gorge, elle hocha la tête bêtement puis leva les yeux vers ses yeux. "Oui, Peter. Oui."

Il eu une éruption de cris pendant que Peter lui sourit ouvertement et glissa l'anneau sur son annulaire gauche. Une fois la bague mise à son doigt, Olivia choqua tous les deux en se penchant et en capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser torride qui laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle et qui faisait voir des étoiles.

«Oh il était temps!" cria Walter avec enthousiasme.

«Walter!" gémit Peter mais en gardant le sourire sur son visage. Vraiment c'était très contagieuse avec tout le monde autour d'eux riant et souriant. Olivia doit penser la même chose car il y avait un sourire plutôt stupide sur son visage quand elle regardait tout le monde autour d'eux, mais aprés son visage changea pour un moment et son sourcil fronca avec inquiétude. Elle regarda Peter avec un visage rempli d'inquiétude et il avait une bonne idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Tout le monde sera dévastée quand ils découvriront que tout était monté pour attraper un homme. Peter lui serra la main pour la rassurer et ensuite fit un faux sourire pour tout le monde.


End file.
